


Shattered Memories

by DarkAlchemistNinja



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Drunk Driving, Eventual mpreg, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Intersex Aiichirou, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rape/Non-con Elements, So many triggers theres a shit ton to mention so i'll just bring shit up as it happens, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlchemistNinja/pseuds/DarkAlchemistNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto discovers Nagisa is not as innocent as he thinks he is; Rin and Aiichirou make up after a huge fight and things happen, Rei gets embarrassed a lot; HARU CAN YOU NOT?</p><p>anyway. this fic is a mashup of a few different Role-Plays i've done. I want to try and explain it, but it's one of those situations where if i explain anything other than what is above, i will give huge spoilers that would ruin the surprises of the plot. It's really complicated and I encourage you to give it a chance. </p><p>AU Element: Surfer Aiichirou/Aiichirou and Rin met in Australia and he followed him home to Japan.<br/>AU Element: intersex Aiichirou</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nagisa! Why???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Haruka get an interesting surprise when making an innocent visit to see Nagisa. Meanwhile Rin meets Aiichirou at the airport.

It was a quiet morning when Nagisa stirred in his bed, reaching out and curling closer to it's other occupant. He sighed in contentment and buried his head into Rei's back, hugging him around his bare waist. The other made a soft groaning noise that showed he was stirring as well. Nagisa's family had gone on a trip and since Nagisa had club things to do, they'd left him home. Of course the first thing the devious little sex-pistol did was call his beloved Rei to come and 'watch movies' with him. It had ended with Rei covered in love bites all over; so numerous that if one didn't know better, they'd think he had some form of pox, and Nagisa had a few himself... though there were quite a bit fewer. Now they cuddled happily in Nagisa's bed. 

Unbeknownst to either of them, Makoto and Haruka were walking up the drive to Nagisa's house. "Makoto this isn't necissary." said Haruka, who was, as always, anxious to get to the pool. "Haru my mother had extra food from the fund raiser, Nagisa is home all alone so I want to make sure he's alright, and mom said to bring the food." Haruka just sighed and shrugged behind the large bag he was carrying with both hands. They reached the door and Makoto knocked. "Nagisa! Nagisa-kun! It's Makoto and Haru! are you up?" 

The calm silence was obliterated with that knock. Nagisa sat bolt upright at the sound of Makoto's voice. He shook Rei. "Rei-chan! Rei-chan wake up!" He said. Rei mumbled something and rolled over. He shook him again. "Rei-chan! Mako-chan and Haru-chan are at the door!" he said urgently. _That_ got him moving. He sat up and reached for his glasses. "Well then throw on some boxers or something and go get the door?" he said groggily. 

Nagisa was throwing clothes around. "I can't find them! you go answer it!" he said. Rei blinked "b-but..." "GO!" Nagisa shoved him out of his bedroom door. Rei looked down. "fantastic." he muttered. "I'm naked, Makoto is at the door with Haru and I have so many hickeys I can't even count them..." he sighed heavily. Perhaps he could just poke his head out the door and make them leave. 

Makoto could hear some thumping and muttering. He knocked again. "Oi! Oi! I'm coming!" came a voice that was very much NOT Nagisa. "That... was not Nagisa.." said Makoto. The handle turned and Rei poked his head out, managing to keep the door as a censor bar rather effectively. "Oh! Rei!" said Makoto in surprise. "W-We came to check up on Nagisa." he said. "Ah well, He's fine... getting dressed i think." he said. Haruka looked at Makoto, then to Rei. "So how long have you two been sleeping together?" he deadpanned. 

Rei jumped and turned crimson and Makoto nearly dropped the food he was holding. "HARU!!" He shot the ravenet a dirty look. "Nagisa wouldn't do something like that!" he scolded him. "Oh really?" said Haru. "Then why is Rei turning purple?" he asked reasonably. Rei was indeed turning colors. He'd let the door slip a bit and you could see at least half a dozen marks on his shoulder. Makoto bit his lip.

Nagisa had heard the shocked 'Haru' come from Makoto and dashed out of his room, realizing sending Rei to the door was probably not the smartest thing he'd ever done in his life. He discreetly handed Rei a shirt and shorts and shoved him away from the door, appearing and smiling disarmingly, wearing a pair of shorts and that was it. "Mako-chan! Haru-Chan! what are you doing here? Did we have a meeting i forgot about?" he asked with pink cheeks, seeming a bit breathless. "oh! what's in the bags?!" he said curously.  


"n-no you didn't forget anything." said Makoto, still trying to grasp what had just been revealed to him. He shook himself out of it for a moment; long enough to explain. "My mom had a fund raiser last night and i figured you might like the leftovers, being as your parents are absent for a while." he said. Nagisa grinned. "Oh thanks! yeah it's nice not having my sisters either." he admitted. "come i-" before he could finish his sentence Haruka pushed the door open and walked in. "Nagisa, Makoto is about to have a mental breakdown because he just realized you're a sexual deviant... i'm gonna go put this stuff in the kitchen and start cooking us all something since i doubt i'm getting to the pool anytime soon now." he muttered. "ah... hai!" said Nagisa, seeing the expression on the brunet's face and grabbing Makoto's hand, dragging him in, his cheeks getting even more crimson. "Mako-chan... we need to talk." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile at the airport, Rin sat awkwardly on a plastic chair waiting for a certain silver-haired shota to come to baggage claim. He was nervous as hell, considering their last communications had been about six months prior, and had ended badly. He bit his lip and looked at his hands. Would Aiichirou even want to see him? Would he immediately start a fight?  
Aiichirou grabbed his bags and sighed, tired and jet-lagged to hell, he just wanted to get to Haru's place and pass out for a bit. He looked around, expecting to see most likely the entire Iwatobi team waiting for him. Instead he saw a Samezuka jacket and a shock of crimson hair. He froze. Rin? _They had sent RIN?_

He slowly shuffled over to the redhead, crimson on his face. He cleared his throat and Rin jerked, looking at him. Their eyes met for the first time in a long time and they both sort of, froze. Finally Rin looked away. "hey... Aiichirou..." he said quietly. Aii bit his lip. "H-hi Matsuoka-Senpai..." he said softly. "Where's-" "Haru and the gang had something come up, so uh... they sent me to get you... i hope that's alright." Rin said softly. Aii nodded. "yeah... So uh... then if Haru is busy... i guess i can't get a key from him till later... is it ok if i hang out in your dorm? If your new roommate is there it's fin-" "no, Aii... i don't have a new roommate." Rin said. Aii blinked. well that was possibly promising... "its fine, you can come stay with me till Haru can contact you..." _or you know, permanantly after i apologize for being an absolute jackass._ he thought to himself. Aii nodded and offered a tentative smile. "alright!" he seemed a bit eager at the idea of seeing his old room. Rin grabbed one of Aii's bags and got up, leading them to a taxi that was waiting for them.


	2. Of Sexual Deviance And Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka cooks, Makoto freaks out and Rin is a master of the unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gods be damned with these short chapters!  
> I swear i'll get better!
> 
> thanks to all who have been reading this and enjoying it!

Makoto followed Nagisa to the couch sputtering a bit as Rei reappeared, this time with clothes on; though even the t-shirt and shorts couldn't hide all of Nagisa's love bites. He took one look at Makoto and decided to let Nagisa talk to him for a bit before even trying to say anything, deciding instead to go into the kitchen and see if Haru needed any asistance.

After a few moments of silent working, Haru glanced at Rei. "Can you chop those onions please?" he said, indicating a small yellow orb of onion on the counter. 

Rei grabbed a knife and started to do as Haruka had asked. 

"so... you didn't answer my question." Haruka said offhandedly. Rei set the knife down and looked at him. 

"Last night was our first time." he said carefully. "going all the way, at least." he blushed madly. "Nagisa and I have been dating for about a few months now, though."

"That I already knew." responded the ravenet mildly. "Nagisa isn't exactly a subtle person. I guessed you two would end up together when he convinced you to join the swim club." 

Rei picked up the knife and returned to slicing it. "Ah... hey, Haruka-Senpai..." he said quietly after a moment. 

"yeah?" Haruka placed a piece of mackerel onto the grill. 

".... Do you really think Makoto doesn't know?" 

"He doesn't have a clue." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nagisa sat down next to Makoto on the couch and took his hand. "Mako-chan... I'm not a little kid any-" that's all he got out before Makoto essentially exploded.

"Nagisa how could you?! You're so sweet and innocent!! I mean, I'd expect this out of Rin or something but not you! You're our enthusiastic little go-getter who never takes no for an answer! You're pure and kind and caring and...." He ran out of steam rather quickly. "... Did Rei make you? Did he pressure you into this?!"

Nagisa sighed and let Makoto rambled on a bit longer before clapping a hand over the elder brunet's mouth. "Mako-chan! I've been ..." he sighed. "the truth is, It was my idea. I've been playing and experimenting with toys and stuff for a long time." He confessed softly. "Rei-chan didn't force me to do anything, i wanted to. I was saving my first time to be with someone I truly loved... Mako-chan... I'd do anything for Rei. Last night was magical. Please... calm down... I'm not a little kid anymore... I like sex, I like climaxing... I like playing!" 

Makoto was rendered speechless. He was trying to wrap his head around the idea that his young friend was not only sexually active, but played with toys and experimented with god knew what else. 

"Mako-chan please dont' be mad at us!" The blonde pleaded softly with him. 

"I'm not mad... just... shocked..." Makoto managed. "Give me a few minutes to process this." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The trip to the Samezuka dorm was rather uneventful... Rin was quiet, trying to think to himself about how to go about apologizing to Aiichirou, and Aii was trying to think of how to even talk to Rin now that he was near him again. The silence was a bit unnerving, but not exactly akward. 

Upon arriving, Rin grabbed Aii's bags without being asked and they made their way up to the dorm room. Rin unlocked the door and they entered, Aii looking around. Rin hadn't touched any of his things... even his bed was exactly the way he'd left it. 

Rin set the bags down and there was a long pause as Aii sat down on the bunk ladder lower rung and Rin flopped onto his bed. 

They both spoke at the same moment;

"Matsuoka-senpai, I-;"

"Aiichirou, I-;" 

They stopped and looked at each other. Aii blushed and Rin sighed. 

"Aii... please, it's Rin." he said quietly. The silverette nodded silently. Rin continued to talk, as usual, Aiichirou would wait for the redhead to finish. 

"Aiichirou... I owe you a huge apology." he said softly. "You were honest with me, you spilled everything to me... your feelings, your aspiritions, your ... your affection towards me... And I ... oh hell, Aiichirou I used you. I took advantage of your feelings and your kindness. You deserve much better than how i behaved." He said, looking at the celing of his bunk.

"The words 'I'm Sorry' don't even describe how shitty I feel about how I treated you." He added after a moment. "But -"

Aiichirou for once, butted in. "Senpai... I forgive you." he whispered softly. "I went home to get a fresh start... then realized I was more unhappy in Australia than I ever was here, even when we were fighting." he admitted. Though the rest of that was a story for another time. 

Rin's eyes were locked on him as he sat up. He reached out and put a hand on Aiichirou's arm. "Aii..." He paused. Then began again, a blush on his cheeks. "Aiichirou Nitori... Would you please do me the honor of going on a date with me?" He asked formally. 

Aiichirou looked at him in shock, his cheeks turning crimson. "Senpai, I-"


	3. Fish Tanks And Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka is 'usually right' and Aiichirou is jet-lagged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these short chapters will be the damn death of me... ugh.

Hearing the exchange between Makoto and Nagisa, Haruka kept an eye on Rei, making sure the other didn't jerk and cut himself. After a few moments of nervous tension of watching the butterfly Haruka sighed. 

"You're making me nervous." said the solid and ever-calm (sometimes so calm it was infuriating) ravenet. "I think it's safe to go out there now. Makoto seems to be done screaming." 

Rei looked to Haruka. "Yeah..." He said. "I should probably not be handling a knife at the moment. Thanks, Haruka-senpai." He set the knife down as Haruka shook his head and flipped another piece of fish on the grill. 

Makoto looked up as Rei poked his head out of the kitchen. "Is it safe?" he asked nervously. 

"Yeah, I think Mako-chan is gonna be ok." said Nagisa softly. "You should come over here and sit with us." 

Rei obliged, sitting next to Nagisa. The blonde promptly flopped into his lap. "N-Nagisa-kun!" cried Rei. "don't you think Makoto-Senpai is traumatized enough?!" he squeaked loudly. 

"No, no... it's ok... It's something I just... have to get used to, that's all." Said Makoto before Nagisa could react. "If you two will excuse me for a moment. And keep your clothes on... I need to go talk to Haru for a second." 

With that, Makoto got up and went into the kitchen, leaving Rei blushing and Nagisa blinking in confusion. "why would I take my clothes off when there's company over?" he wondered, tilting his head. 

"Shush!" said Rei in embarassment. "He's freaked out, don't give him any more mental or actual pictures to deal with!" 

As Makoto entered the kitchen, Haruka placed the last piece of mackerel from the grill onto a plate and had luckily turned it off. He wasn't even able to place the spatula down before Makoto clung to him. 

"Haru!!!" he cried softly, burying his face in the ravenet's shirt. "Nagisa is too young for this!" 

"... There's oil on my shirt you know." said Haruka solidly, his free hand gently shifting to hold Makoto soothingly. He sighed after a moment. "I think Nagisa is old enough to decide what he wants to do regarding love, Makoto. After all... we've been dating since junior high." he reminded him calmly. 

Makoto sniffled. "That's Different!" he mumbled into Haruka's shirt.

"how?"

"It just is! We just met Rei! I've known you my whole life!" 

"And Nagisa isn't allowed to fall in love quickly? He does everything quickly." 

Makoto slowly pulled away. "I guess you're right..." 

"I usually am." Haruka said calmly, turning to put the spatula down.

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "ahem.. try that one on me again? 'you usually are'? Haruka, remind me... who was it that had to stop you from climbing into a fish tank at the hardware store?"

Haruka had the decency to blush a little bit, his face turning a tad pink. "that was once."

"three times."

He sighed. "fine. But i'm right about this. you'll see." he said. "Now go make nice, i'm not done making the food." he said, shooing Makoto out of the kitchen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"-Would love to." Aiichirou said with a soft smile, biting his lip. He stifled a rather large yawn. "however can it wait till after i take a nap?" he asked sheepishly. "I'm a bit lagged." 

Rin was a bit too shocked that Aii had said yes to respond for a moment. He shook himself out of it and nodded. "Oh! right... of course! You have to be bushed!" he blushed. "I'm so sorry! Yeah we can wait a bit, no problem!" 

Aiichirou smiled at him. "I suppose I could do one thing before I crash for a few hours." he said with a wink. He got up and went to his backpack. "I brought home presents for everyone... after all, It was Nagisa and the others who really helped me realize that running away wasn't going help... I guess I really have them to thank for making me realize... ah we'll talk about that later." he said, another yawn interrupting him as he pulled a small box out of his backpack. 

Rin's mind was racing. _Nagisa and the Iwatobi team had rallied for him? What had they made him realize?_ but he knew it was useless to ask a half-awake pilot fish anything. He just smiled at Aiichirou, happy to have him home.

Aiichirou turned and offered Rin the box. "here... I got it for you in case we made up." he said with a shy smile. 

Rin took it and opened it. It was a small glass figurine of a great white shark being tended to by pilot fish. "Oh, Aii... it's beautiful!" he said with a smile. "Thank you!" 

The silver-haired shota smiled tiredly and kissed Rin on the cheek. "glad you like it, Senpai... I think i better lay down.. i feel like i'm going to... pass..."

He didn't finish his sentence. Rin swiftly set aside the gift and caught him as he fell. He shook his head. "you always were one to push yourself till you collapsed... almost worse than me." he said with a soft smile and a chuckle. 

He picked Aiichirou up and carried him to his bed on the bottom bunk. He lay him down gently and looked at him, admiring him for a while as he slept, completely out of it. He reached out and gently caressed the silverette's cheek, an adoring and slightly possessive smile on his face. 

How had he almost let this one get away? 

He soon yawned a bit himself and lay down beside Aii, who immediately cuddled up to him, his arm going across Rin's chest and letting out a soft sigh. 

Rin closed his eyes and let himself drift off, happy to be Aii's body pillow for a little while... to be honest... happy to be in his life again at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also: Aiichirou is a damned Pilot Fish not a Duck. You cannot convince me otherwise. >>


	4. Angst and Snogging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angst with the Iwatobi crew begins, meanwhile Aiichirou and Rin begin to share a special moment.

While Haruka finished making the food, Makoto went back out to the living room and sighed, flopping on a chair. "all right you two... I'm sorry." he admitted. "i may have overreacted." 

Nagisa shrugged. "it's ok Mako-chan." he said quietly. "I know why you freaked out." 

Silence dragged on for a bit, till Haruka poked his head out of the kitchen and called that the food was ready. 

Rei pushed Nagisa off his lap and went to go help Haruka set the places at the table. Nagisa shifted and sat beside Makoto. 

"How long?" asked Makoto after a bit. 

"How long have i been sexually active?" asked Nagisa. "uhm..." his gaze darted around. 

"Oi, you guys going to come eat or not?" called Rei from the dining room. 

Nagisa relaxed and stood up, saved from answering by the call of lunch. He went into the dining room and plopped down beside Rei, Haruka sitting there already, the food filling the table and looking delicious. Makoto trailed behind him. 

"Nagisa i want an answer." he said quietly as they all began to eat. 

Nagisa's face turned crimson. His gaze darted surprisingly to Haruka. "I uh... It started the day Rin-chan decided to quit swimming." he said quietly. "i ran into him after he lost the race against Haru-chan and we sort of..-" 

Rei was staring at him. "you slept with Rin-Senpai?!" he asked in shock. 

Haruka had frozen with a bit of mackerel halfway to his lips, staring at it. 

Nagisa held up a hand. "i never said that!" he said defensively. "We just... experimented a bit... I saw he was crying and wanted to make him feel better... next thing i knew he was kissing me." 

Makoto looked at Haruka; knowing his love was upset. 

Nagisa wasn't exactly stupid. He caught the look on Haruka's face and his own face fell. He looked down and his face grew stormy. "i-I'll go make the tea..." he said softly, noticing that they didn't have anything to drink. 

He got up and went into the kitchen. He began digging for the teapot and filled it, setting it on the burner and curling up against the counter, tears falling down his face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aiichirou stirred and woke up, pleasantly surprised to find Rin curled up next to him, holding him. He smiled. "Senpai.." he whispered softly into Rin's ear. "Senpai wake up." 

Rin slowly woke, his eyes opening a bit as he gazed into aquamarines he thought he'd never see again only twenty four hours earlier. "Aii." he said with a smile. He kissed him without a second thought.

Aiichirou eeped a bit, blushing madly at the kiss but certainly not complaining. When Rin pulled away he bit his lip. "you know... I was beginning to think that'd never happen." he admitted. 

Rin flushed, realizing that had been literally their first kiss ever. It'd just felt so natural and right. "Sorry... did you not like it?" he asked, propping his head up on his arm. 

"I didn't say that!" Aiichirou said quickly. He reached out and pulled Rin closer. "I'd like it if you'd do it again, actually." he whispered shyly. 

With permission given, Rin pretty much pinned Aiichirou to the bed and kissed him soundly, his fingers running through silver hair. He'd dreamed about touching Aiichirou all over his body; to hear him make sounds of pleasure and call out his name... If Aiichirou didn't stop him... He probably wouldn't stop. Not this time. As he felt Aii's arms go around his neck to pull him closer, he realized... Aiichirou wanted it as bad as he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's really short. i wanted to write for this and it just didn't flow as good as i wanted it to...


	5. Sweet Admittance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa has a meltdown and Aiichirou is surprised Rin already knew his darkest secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the person who alerted me that i posted the wrong chapter, THANK YOU. <3
> 
> Here's the REAL chapter 5. <3

Rei sensed Nagisa was quite upset and got up to follow him, finding him crumpled near the stove on the floor crying he was quite alarmed. He knelt and pulled the blonde into his arms "Nagisa-kun, whats wrong?" he asked him. 

"Didn't you see Haru's face?" mumbled Nagisa softly, leaning on him and burying his face into Rei's shirt. "I didn't mean to upset him! I upset him, i upset Makoto... I'm just making a mess!" 

Rei sighed. "I'm sure its not bad as all that." he said quietly, rubbing Nagisa's back. "Haruka-Senpai doesn't really get upset very easily." 

Nagisa sniffled "yes he does... he just tends not to show it." he muttered. 

Back at the table Makoto sighed and put a hand on Haruka's arm. "you ok?" 

Haruka glanced at him and ate the piece of mackerel. "I'm fine." he said calmly. 

Makoto sighed "You looked upset for a minute there."

"Not upset... surprised." He ate another bite of mackerel. 

Makoto sighed. "yeah, i guess that's fair." He shook his head. "I think Nagisa is upset."

Unphased, Haruka shrugged. "Rei can take care of it." he said calmly. 

"Haru..." said Makoto warningly. 

"Fine, fine... When he comes back with the tea I'll tell him I'm not wounded, alright?" 

"Thank you."

There was silence for a bit aside from Nagisa sniffling, before the kettle broke into it with a shrill whistle. Rei got up and turned off the burner, preparing the tea. Nagisa followed him as he brought the tea into the dining room. 

The blonde sat down without a word, trying to stay calm. 

"Nagisa." 

He looked up at Haruka. "Yeah?" he said, his voice a trembling whimper. 

"You didn't upset me. I was just not expecting what you said. That's all." said the ravenet, taking a cup of tea and blowing on it slightly before sipping at it. 

Nagisa slumped a bit in relief. "o-ok." he said, sounding a bit less wounded. 

Makoto cleared his throat. "alright, now enough of this talk and lets have a pleasant lunch." he declared. 

"agreed!" they all chorused in unison. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few minutes of furious kissing, Rin and Aiichirou parted for a moment to catch their breath. Both of them were blushing a bit, but Aiichirou was anything but embarrassed. 

"Senpai... I... I have something to tell you." he said softly. "I... I want you to ... to be my first." he whispered. "I've done a few things here and there... but I've never actually had sex before..." 

Rin stared at him, turning even more crimson. _Aiichirou has done things? when?_ was his first thought. Then it dawned on him. "You dated someone while you were back home... huh." he said softly. 

Aii bit his lip. "yeah... i was really mad at you... so i was trying to forget you and i did some things I'm not proud of with someone you didn't get along with while you lived there..." he admitted. "but i never went all the way!" 

Rin shook his head. "don't worry about it." he said softly. "We weren't really dating anyway then." 

"It still felt like i was cheating on you." Aiichirou whispered. "So please... Take me." 

Those words made something shoot through Rin like he'd been hit by an electric shock. Before he realized what he was doing He'd stripped off Aii's shirt and started kissing down his body. 

The silverette gasped and arched into the touches. Before he could lose himself completely though he had to finish what he needed to say. "Wait... Rin.." he pushed the redhead off him for a moment. 

"There's one more thing... I uh... Rin I'm not completely male." he said, his cheeks burning.

"Eh? Aii what do you mean?" Rin asked curiously. He already knew, and didn't care, but if Aiichirou wanted to say it, by all means let him. 

"I'm both." Aii said, his voice a bit scared. 

Rin shook his head. "I've known for a while." he admitted. "and I really don't care. You want to be seen as male, then i treat you as one." he shrugged. "I'm glad you wanted to tell me, but it changes nothing." he said with a smile. "now can I do what you asked me to do?" 

Aiichirou stared at Rin in shock. "I ..." He then smiled. "Yeah... I'm yours, Senpai. He relaxed onto the sheets and gazed at Rin. 

"However I do have one question." Rin said as he leaned down and kissed him again. "Do you want me to screw you like i would a guy?" 

Aiichirou smiled a bit. "For now." he said softly.

That made Rin's eyebrow raise, but he didn't question it. "alright, that's easy enough." he said softly, and leaned down to trail kisses down Aii's jaw to his neck, leaving love bites here and there as he travelled down to tease Aii's nipples.


End file.
